


The Rough DAy

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: More Hamburr fluff. If you like this please check out the rest of this series. More coming really soon. Enjoy. :)





	The Rough DAy

Aaron Burr had had a long day at work. Every student seemed hell-bent on making his day miserable. He had covered another teacher’s class and the students had been absolute terrors. They were all freshmen, so Aaron understood why they were terrors. His experience had taught him that freshmen tended to be very immature. In addition, when Alexander had stopped by to ask Aaron a question and the two had shared some PDA the students had oohed and ahed endlessly. One girl had even gone so far as to criticize their relationship. “That’s not very proper,” she said, looking at Aaron scathingly. “All due respect, Mr. Burr, men don’t lie with men, according to my mama and the Bible.”

Aaron’s nostrils had flared and he had continued on with the lesson, trying not to let the girl’s words get too deep under his skin.

Now he was unlocking the door to their apartment, his hands shaking a little because of the anger he had suppressed and which was now bubbling just under the surface.  
He felt a pair of arms around his waist and a low, deep voice in his ear: “It’s all right, Burr. I got it.”  
Aaron smiled despite himself. It was Alexander. He would know that voice anywhere—its vibrations and it’s nuances and inflections. If it wasn't obvious by the rambling thought that had just made its way through his mind, Burr was absolutely in love with Hamilton’s voice. Ever since they were little, Alex’s voice had a sort of calming something about it, something steady and reassuring. Hamilton had said the same about Burr: he had once said that Aaron’s voice was warm and dulcet in nature.

Turning, Aaron faced Alexander, who wore a warm, caring expression on his face. “What’s got you all riled up?” he asked kindly. 

Aaron sighed and relaxed into his boyfriend.”It’s just—Oh God.”  
Alexander smiled understandingly. “Was it someone at work?” he asked, running a hand over Burr’s back. Burr nodded his head mutely.  
“Go ahead. I’m always listening.” Hamilton’s tone was warm and understanding and everything Aaron needed in that very moment. He loved Alexander in that moment more than he ever had before if that was even possible.  
“My God!” Hamilton exploded after Aaron had explained his day in full, heartbreaking detail. He seemed to be especially outraged by what the girl, Hannah, had said about their love.  
“She doesn’t know shit,” Hamilton said, his voice soft and gentle in Aaron’s ear, his words a warm, soothing caress to Aaron’s afflicted feelings.  
Aaron smiled broadly, positively beaming as Alexander led them inside.

After the pair had dinner, they spent the rest of the night snuggled up together and relaxing. Burr sighed contentedly as he nestled into Alexander’s warmth. He was right where he belonged.


End file.
